Modernization-time solutions are known in the art wherein e.g. an elevator's own old call pushbuttons are left on the floor levels, which pushbuttons comprise only a button for a call upwards and a button for a call downwards while destination call panels are installed on the same floor levels for modernized elevators, with which destination call panels the desired destination floor can be directly given already on the call floor. In this case a problem is that a passenger must make a choice on the floor level as to the elevator of which control method he/she wants to take. In this case the passenger might use both the call pushbuttons of old elevators and the destination call panels of new elevators, in which case both an old and a new elevator can arrive at the floor level essentially simultaneously. Solutions are also known in which the old call pushbuttons are replaced with new destination call panels, with which it is possible to give calls to both unmodernized and modernized elevators. A problem forms in this case in how the user can be reliably guided to either the new or the old elevator or elevator group serving him/her. One known solution is to provide the elevators with identification marks, e.g. with a letter sequence A, B . . . H or with a number sequence 1, 2 . . . 8 and to guide the user to go e.g. to the elevators “E-H” or “5-8”, if the user is served with a group consisting of unmodernized elevators that includes in this example case the elevators E, F, G and H (or 5, 6, 7 and 8). A problem in these solutions is that it is difficult for a user to remember the content of the guidance. After a while the user will perhaps not remember whether the guidance was to the elevators “C-F” or “D-G”, or “3-8” or “4-8”. In this case it is generally also difficult for the user to piece together where all the elevators related to the guidance are situated.
Yet another solution used in the modernization phase is of the type that the user is guided verbally to go to an old elevator, e.g. as follows: “Mene vanhalle hissille” or “Go to Old/Existing Elevator”. A problem in this case is that it might be difficult for a user to identify which elevators of an elevator group are old and which are new. This can occur particularly if the entrances of the elevator cars are not renewed and the old landing doors are used.